


Library

by Daegaer



Category: RH Plus (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Drabble, Reading, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-21
Updated: 2008-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Library

The local library was convenient and welcoming. He'd find more foreign-language books elsewhere but the longer trek wasn't worthwhile when the local librarians were just so _pleasant_.

"I have that new cookbook, Kiyoi-san!" Kato-san called. "The recipes look delicious!"

He took it eagerly, marveling at the pictures, imagining Ageha's delight at the wonderful French meals.

"Thank you, Kato-san," he said, pleased at the warmth of her smile. She'd be retiring soon, he supposed. It was difficult to see her as other than the young woman he had first met.

He'd bake especially delicious cakes for her retirement party, he decided.


End file.
